


Aizawa Is Sus

by Manfedzku



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Deception, Gen, Humor, Mentor Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A, The Skeld (Among Us), among us game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manfedzku/pseuds/Manfedzku
Summary: “You’ll like it, Sensei!” shouts Kaminari as Ashido nods fervently. “It has deception!”“Deception!”“There are twist reveals!”“Twist reveeeals!”“And murder!”“Mur—! Wait, I don’t like murder very much.”“Paranoia!”“Paranoia!”Shouta steps around them, fingers itching for his capture weapon as they begin chanting ‘para-no-ia, para-no-ia, para-no-ia’ at him.Shouta is dragged into playing a certain online multiplayer deception game by his students. He doesn't get paid enough for this.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi
Comments: 72
Kudos: 1679
Collections: Best of our resident gremlins✨, Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Love these stuff UwU, Manfedzku Writes





	Aizawa Is Sus

**Author's Note:**

> I was exhausted from writing dadzawa whump, so have some levity here. I was inspired by [loweater's Among UsXBNHA art](https://twitter.com/loweater1/status/1307560930637746184)

“You’ll like it, Sensei!” shouts Kaminari as Ashido nods fervently. “It has deception!”

“Deception!”

“There are twist reveals!”

“Twist reveeeals!”

“And murder!”

“Mur—! Wait, I don’t like murder very much.”

“Paranoia!”

“ _Paranoia!_ ”

Shouta steps around them, fingers itching for his capture weapon as they begin chanting ‘ _para-no-ia, para-no-ia, para-no-ia_ ’ at him.

Sensing a few more eyes on the back of his neck, he then directs his gaze towards the doorway to the common area where a few other students of his are spread around, their faces hidden behind books, not so subtly eavesdropping but—basing upon body language—definitely hoping for a ‘yes’ as his answer.

“You have exams in two weeks,” he says.

He hears a whimper. He’s pretty sure it’s from Kirishima.

“Getting distracted would do you no good in the long run. Focus on your studies.”

Alarmingly, Yaoyorozu’s scribbling stills for a fraction of a second, and even Iida is erratically tapping his fingers on his book cover.

“...Even you, class representatives?”

“Ah! We—” Iida puts his book down to allow his arms to freely do their chopping motions “—simply found the benefits of relieving stress by playing this deductive game, sir. Rest assured, I’m mindful of keeping my classmates in line and I constantly remind them as to what constitutes leisure and study time!”

Definitely a rehearsed speech. They’ve been scheming this for days already, Shouta realizes. They always do, always dragging him into their interests whenever they’ve somehow sensed that their teacher has free time. These rascals.

He’s passingly familiar with the game alright. It’s difficult not to when he catches them huddled together, integrating the word ‘sus’ in daily conversations, like that time when everybody became inexplicably wary of Lunch Rush as they've collectively called his onigiri suspicious. 

“Alright,” Shouta says carefully. “So why invite me? If you think that you can use me to slack off—”

Midoriya beams. “The Impostor role seems in line with some of the concepts of underground hero work!”

“Yeah, we’re getting pretty good at lying, Sensei,” Shinsou pipes up proudly as he sets aside his 24th edition copy of _Heroic Legacies and The Best Ways to Uphold Them_.

“These extras just think you’re fun to play games with.” To Shouta’s surprise, it’s Bakugou who’s responded truthfully, albeit not without some slight grumbling. 

“I’m not,” Shouta says shortly. And he means it. He immediately spots loopholes, pushes the boundaries of any game that has the misfortune of catching his attention. Years of designing hero exercises, as well as training regimens, make it so that he’s browsed every playbook in the library to help him figure out the most efficient shortcuts, the most ideal match-ups, and overall the fastest ways to secure a win. More than once, he's had his peers walk out on him.

“You’re not selling this very well to me.” He picks up his coffee mug and starts making escape plans in case his students begin clinging to his ankles. Again. “Consider transferring to Business and Management. And perhaps you’ll get me to join you someday.”

From his periphery, he sees Kaminari and Ashido make grabby hands at his person, but do not follow through with actually touching him after what’s happened last time.

Ha.

“Oh, guys look, the Halloween update is up,” he hears Shinsou announce just as he’s about to set foot in the elevator. “Neat! You can now equip a black cat hat. It even got glowing yellow eyes.”

***

“‘ _Aizawa-sensei is sus. Aizawa-sensei is sus_.” Shouta grits his teeth at the computer, narrows his eyes at the offending party’s name. “Did you know that defamation of character is punishable by _three years of imprisonment_ , or a fine of not more than five hundred _thousand_ yen? I may not boast a daylight hero’s paycheck, but I _won’t_ hesitate to access my contact list consisting of former students, now debatably successful _pro heroes_ , who’re _very_ willing to lend their lawyers to _me_.

“They will drag your name to the depths of the ocean and it will be like a fish floundering in the middle of an oil spill, left to choke on its own blackened guts so that it may never achieve its dream, _never_ to reach its full potential as sushi. Similarly, your status as a hero will be utterly— _irrevocably_ —unsalvageable, which means that the hero workforce will be down by one person, dooming all those you could’ve saved to a tragic fate that shall be talked about for generations, just because you _slandered_ my good name, _accused_ me without backing up your flimsy claims, _ignored_ the importance of using substantial proof.

“So tell me, Kaminari, do you want to stake your _entire hero career_ on the basis that I _._ Am. _Sus_?”

Kaminari chokes, horrified. “No, Aizawa-sensei! P-please don’t sue me,” he sobs. “I want to be sushi!”

Silence as everyone considers the impromptu lecture, but when the timer hits the fifty-second mark before voting ends, Kirishima finds the courage to speak up. “But, Sensei, you’re the Impostor...?”

Shouta sighs— the seventh time in the last five minutes—and vows to give the boy some lessons on conducting interrogations. Preferably with Present Mic as a participant. Mic can sit on the interrogation chair and Kirishima would place him under a chokehold. “Would you ask a suspect that and expect them to hand over a full confession, hm?”

Someone hastily muffles their laughter in the background.

“But seriously, who’s killed Todoroki-kun?” Midoriya asks. “I just want to talk.”

Iida, who’s found the corpse, reports dutifully, “Yes, I, who have called this meeting, would like everyone to know that Todoroki-kun’s body is at O2, by the filters. I was about to go in Navigations to fix some wiring and chart our course directly after. Like a good crewmate!”

“Yeah, okay Glasses, y’see anyone pass by?” Bakugou grills him further.

“I saw Shinsou-kun firing some asteroids in Weapons and I can therefore clear him. Aizawa-sensei’s just standing by. Possibly overseeing his progress.”

Midoriya makes a sound of agreement, like the puzzle has fallen into place for him. “I’m certain Aizawa-sensei tried to fake doing a task in Admin. After I finished swiping cards, I observed as he tried to mimic Yaoyorozu-san who’s downloading files but went out _earlier_ than her when she was the one who got there first. As an Impostor, he wouldn’t have the knowledge of how long that particular task is. Plus, he’s uncharacteristically running around earlier with no aim like Kaminari claimed. That’s not the efficient Eraserhead we know and—”

He’s cut off by a chorus of approval, followed by the sound of votes locking in.

“ _Oh_! If Midoriya says ‘ _Aizawa is sus_ ’ it’s ‘ _Good job, Deku! Bravo Midoriya!_ ’ But if it’s your resident electric boy, I get a lawsuit,” Kaminari complains. 

“Shut up!” Bakugou snarls. “Tch! We’re running out of time, Deku, but I _want_ to come back as to why the fuck it took you so long to swipe a card. I think _you’re_ the other Impostor.”

“Eh, t-that’s a heavy accusation, Kacchan.”

“I haven’t even said my defense yet,” Shouta points out.

“Ah!” says Uraraka. “I haven’t voted. You have five seconds, Sensei.”

“Right.” He sniffs. “I don’t have blood on my chin.”

**Eraser was An Impostor.**

**1 Impostor remains.**

“I’m never gonna hear Aizawa-sensei speak that way again,” Shinsou barely resurfaces from the bowels of hysteria with a lament. Shouta supposes that it’s nice to see his mentee having fun.

The screen fades back into the cafeteria, where Shouta discovers that his character is now a ghost—although, thankfully, has retained its hat.

Good. He’s been afraid of losing the hat.

Truth is, he isn’t even the one to kill Todoroki. (Just his luck that he’s assigned as an Impostor his first time playing by the way; he’s a hindrance to whomever he’s partnered with.) Initially, he’s decided to shadow Shinsou, since the brat has hung out with him long enough to know a few of his tells.

He proceeds to float above the cafeteria table and watches as his students depart to do their thing.

Laughable really. Everyone knows that splitting up is a bad idea when they’re already aware that there are traitors within the group. The logical approach would be to stay by the center table and send out one person at a time to do an easily accomplished task. If the completion bar goes up, then the one who’s left at that time is a verified crewmate. If the bar does nothing, then _rest in pieces, traitor_ , they’re going to have some explaining to do during discussion time.

Boom. Done.

(Shouta’s fairly sure that he could also construct an entire system of operations when the Sabotage mechanic comes into play. Honestly, he could already pinpoint some design flaws within the game. He wonders if he should contact the developers for feedback.)

Of course, he shouldn’t underestimate his class’ ability to determine the second Impostor. He’s been ejected far too early after all. The Impostors’ chance at victory is currently one out of eight.

—The chat icon pops out a notification.

**Uravity**

HUH?? D:

**Uravity**

i’m in space :D

Oh, Uraraka’s dead. Too bad, as it’s her first time playing as well. Ashido has even lent her the pink player spot.

Looks like his own teammate is getting their kills in after all, so Shouta sits back, contently not helping.

Besides, why would he? He’s dead. Ghosts shouldn’t be able to help out from beyond the grave. That’s just not realistic.

 _‘By all means_ ,’ he takes a second to apply some eye drops, momentarily tearing his gaze away from the other name highlighted in red. ‘ _That’s the problem child’s problem now_.’

***

“So I’ve been thinking a lot about my future,” Kaminari starts. “And when I was in Electricals doing wires, I thought…‘Is this what I really want in life?’”

“Where’s the body, Kaminari?”

“—So then I thought about Aizawa-sensei’s threat against me. And like, I could accidentally do that to someone else—”

“Kaminari. The body?” Yaoyorozu pleads, voice pitching high.

“—and while I was right this time, who knows if I unintentionally doom someone who doesn’t have as many connections as Eraserhead. What if I truly become a hero who can’t defend my stance no matter how much I’m sure someone is doing illegal stuff? Should I continue on the path of heroism if I can’t shake off this mindset?”

“This ain’t some _advice forum,_ Sparky. _Where’s Round Face’s body_?”

Kaminari sniffs. “Oh I see. You don’t care about my future at all!”

“Damn it. Let’s just eject him.”

**Chargebolt was not An Impostor.**

**1 Impostor remains.**

**Chargebolt**

;A;

**Uravity**

don’t worry Kaminari-san! i think you’ll make a good hero :D

**Chargebolt**

<3 You are a shining bacon

**Chargebolt**

*beacon

**Eraser**

Study up on libel law and I’ll be inclined to agree with her.

**Chargebolt**

;O;/ Yes, Sensei!

**Chargebolt**

Oh right so who’s the other imp

**Uravity**

dekuuu :(((

**Chargebolt**

?!?!?!?! Midoriya?!?!?! killed!?!?!? you?!?!? And Todoroki?!?!?!

  
  


***

Kirishima presses the emergency button. “I’m pretty sure I just saw Yaoyorozu vent.”

“Ditto, Shitty Hair.”

“Same,” agrees Shinsou.

“Same.” Midoriya joins the bandwagon. “Or it could be lag?”

Shinsou huffs. “Eh, too late now.”

“E-excuse me! But did you really think I’ll just vent right in front of you all?” Yaoyorozu says, audibly bristling. “And what is lag?”

**Creati was not An Impostor.**

**1 Impostor remains.**

**Creati**

Seriously guys, what is lag?

**Uravity**

…

**Uravity**

did you buy an entire server just to run your game smoothly?

***

“ _It’s fucking Deku_! I knew it!”

“No! It’s Kacch—!”

“ _DEKU_!”

“He—”

“Say _another_ word and you’re a dead man, damn nerd.”

“ _No_ , Iida-kun’s the one who’s _dead_ , Kacchan.”

“I— _asshole_!”

“What is happening,” Shinsou says, sounding absolutely delighted.

Shouta doesn’t know either. Not that he could express it to them from his better place anyway. He’s been so busy exploring the other rooms that he’s missed a lot of actual gameplay.

“Well, it’s either Bakubro or Midoriya, since they’re the ones accusing each other,” Kirishima muses. “Or it could be me! I might be a sleeper agent. Oh no,” he pauses, “What if I _am_?”

“Shut up, Shitty Hair. I’ve been with you this entire round except at the end there. Where _were_ you?!”

Kirishima squeaks. “I had to finish my last task in the other room!”

“Fine. So, Eyebags is verified by Glasses earlier so that leaves Deku as the Impostor!”

“Well, _I_ for one,” Shinsou butts in with all the flair of an avenging angel. “Have been hanging out with Midoriya a lot. Like...a _lot_. We were together like chewing gum on white rice. He could’ve killed me so many times but he didn’t. So how about _you_ , Bakugou? What’s your alibi for the other rounds? You suggested ejecting Kaminari, plus you immediately supported Kirishima when he said he saw Yaoyorozu vent. You’re very _sus_ , if you ask me.”

“ _What did you just say_?!”

“I’m not sure, guys,” Kirishima says in an attempt to de-escalate the tension. “Bakubro hadn’t killed me either.”

“But, he _never_ kills you!” Midoriya exclaims.

“And _if_ he was the Impostor, he would’ve killed you in the first few rounds, Midoriya. You know how he’s always been out for your blood.”

Bakugou lets out a triumphant laugh. “Exactly! Suck on that, loser!”

Midoriya murmurs a noise of assent. “That’s true. But by that logic, I could’ve killed him in the first few rounds as well. But I didn’t.”

“Oh, shit.” Shinsou votes the moment it’s available. “Also Kirishima, didn’t you notice how it’s Midoriya’s inner circle of friends who were targeted first? Bakugou eliminated all of them so no one would back Midoriya up in the later rounds of discussions.”

**Uravity**

LIES

**Iida**

It stings! I cannot believe Midoriya-san would betray us like this!

**Chargebolt**

Am I in Midoriya’s inner circle?!?

**Uravity**

where’s todoroki, he should be joining us in this outrage!

“Oh, um.” Kirishima’s voice wavers.

“ _Deku, you bastard_!”

A sound of a chair falling, probably as the result of Midoriya’s flinching. “Ow! Wha—?”

“ _I’ll fucking kill you if you don’t tell the truth!_ ”

“Okay, fine! Y-y-yes, I’m the Impostor!” Midoriya cries, the ringing sound that signals the casting of his vote immediately following his admission. “I-I can’t live with the guilt anymore! Vote me out. _Please_!” 

Aww. Shouta is...disappointed. From what he’s gathered when Kaminari has privately briefed him about the game, Midoriya is a high-profile crewmate who has an eight out of ten chance of figuring out the Impostors, which usually makes him both a priority to kill and a priority to save.

Midoriya-as-an-Impostor, however, while terrific with defending himself, has a very glaring tell: he half-asses his deductions since he tries not to throw his teammate under the bus. A tell that Midoriya hasn’t picked up on yet.

Or maybe he has, considering his first move has been to implicate his teacher for Todoroki’s death, making the others trust him in the long run. Smart play.

That said, Bakugou is still an obstacle for Midoriya, managing to brute force the truth from his childhood friend. Huh. Well, at least, the problem kid has managed to put on a good show—

“Woah, Bakubro dude, calm down.” Shouta raises his eyebrows as Kirishima speaks once more. “Don’t hound on Midoriya-kun!”

“ _He’s asking for it_! Vote _now_ , Shitty Hair!”

“You seem more desperate than usual?” the redhead continues. “You’re pressing him too hard. I don’t, hmm, uh. I’m… I’m so sorry, Bakubro. That’s sus _and_ unmanly.”

An echoing ping follows this declaration.

One-by-one the votes appear, revealing that Midoriya has voted for the orange player as well after all.

Bakugou breathes like he’s releasing steam from his nose. “What. The Fuck.”

**Lord Explo was not An Impostor.**

**1 Impostor remains.**

Midoriya’s dark green character runs around the table a little, leaf hat bobbing.

Then on Shouta’s task tab, ‘ _Fix Lights (0%)’_ appears. His teammate slices across Kirishima.

***

**VICTORY**

“Real talk,” Kaminari says, after they’ve all settled down from the brutality of Midoriya’s first Impostor win. “The task meter was almost filled up! Who didn’t do their tasks? We could’ve won by the end there!”

A clamor of voices as everyone begins claiming that they’ve finished theirs.

“Half N’ Half, you didn’t finish _yours_?” Bakugou howled, somehow picking up on that despite the cacophony. “Weren’t _you_ the first one killed?!”

There is a slurp in response from Todoroki’s end.

“...Don’t tell me that’s soba or I’m gonna fuckin’ lose it.”

“It’s soba,” says Todoroki unapologetically, following it up with the clatter of setting aside his chopsticks. “I just finished. Did we win?”

Shouta hovers his pointer on the sidebar and clicks mute along with everyone else just as a reenactment of the third world war bursts through the speaker, then clicks it again once the onslaught has died down.

“Sensei!” Midoriya’s voice is wobbly; no doubt an aftereffect of excessively gargling his tears like mouthwash. “You didn’t even try!”

He grunts. “My apologies. Does your back hurt, problem child?”

Bakugou is still hollering. “This is all _Eyebags_ ’ fault. If you hadn’t fallen for Deku’s tricks—

“Nah.” Shinsou drawls. ”I knew since the first discussion that Midoriya was the other Impostor.”

“YOU—”

“Yeah. Aizawa-sensei was with me the entire time during the first round. Midoriya’s made up that entire tale about him faking tasks.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?!” Kirishima demands.

“I’m biased.”

“Alright, we’re done,” Shouta interrupts the brewing drama. “Please remember that I am undefeated.”

Winning with minimal effort is such a rare experience nowadays. He exits the game and ends the voice call to the protests of his students.

Briefly, he entertains the idea of using the game as inspiration for one of his tests.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Shouta keeps an eye on the task meter, and grins terrifyingly as Nemuri returns to the cafeteria table where everyone is gathered around. He presses the button. "Bar didn't go up when she went out. Midnight's an Impostor."
> 
> "Are you suuure this is how the game is played, Shouta?" Mic questions his wisdom.


End file.
